


Sweet Dreams

by KisVani



Series: Цвета [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они получили мир своей мечты. Так или иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Его жизнь походила на сон, сон, от которого трудно проснуться. Сон невероятного темно-синего цвета. Не кошмар, нет, а затягивающий дурман наркоза. Уилл помнил, каково это: когда он был ребенком, ему пришлось перенести операцию. Приходить в себя после нее было трудно, и Уилл никак не мог понять, проснулся ли он в самом деле. Даже когда его выписали, он, бывало, смотрел по сторонам и думал: "А что, если это все еще сон?". Это чувство запомнилось навсегда.  
  
И теперь ему казалось, что он все еще спит. Может, недолго, может с детства, а может, с самого дня своего рождения. Вся его жизнь приобрела синий оттенок с редкими яркими сиреневыми вспышками.  
  
Почему синий? Уилл не мог объяснить, но был уверен, что цвет его существования, цвет его сна, именно такой.  
  
Он словно плыл в океанской пучине, безучастный и спокойный. Его психотерапевт говорила, что это реакция на стресс. Загруженный график и беременность Эбби, а еще и поблизости оказалась Хелен с ее проблемами...  
  
— Подобные состояния, – говорила доктор Лайтем, – заразны, как настоящая инфекционная эпидемия. Влияние социогенного фактора нельзя недооценивать...  
  
Уилл кивал и наблюдал за женщиной перед ним. Она, кажется, не осознавала, что стучит по столу ластиком на карандаше в конце каждого предложения.  
  
— Работницы фабрик в Южной Каролине в начале шестидесятых заболели от укусов насекомых. Но жуков не было. Подействовала сила самоубеждения.  
  
"Она любит слушать свой голос", – подумал Уилл. Но стоило признать, что голос доктора Лайтем был красивым. Таким же глубоким и синим, как мир вокруг.   
  
Она говорила, что соседка повлияла на Уилла. Заставила его захотеть покончить с собой. К счастью, они оба тогда были на взводе и, как утверждала все та же Лайтем, на самом деле не собирались делать ничего непоправимого. Ведь, в конце концов, ограда вдоль дороги достаточно надежная, чтоб за нее не вылетали торопящиеся машины скорой помощи или просто случайные гонщики. Когда автомобиль ударился о препятствие, Уилла, как и Хелен, бросило вперед, на подушки безопасности.  
  
Несколько минут спустя неудавшиеся самоубийцы выбрались из изувеченной машины и посмотрели друг на друга. В синих (опять этот цвет) глазах Хелен Уилл читал то же недоумение, что ощущал внутри самого себя. "Мы что, – звучал безмолвный вопрос, – действительно до такой степени психи?".  
  
Погибни они, это решило бы множество проблем, а так пришлось возвращаться назад пешком, потому что телефон никто из них не взял, и как-то объясняться со службами, которые вызывали и Друитт, и Эбби. Жену Уилла и вовсе госпитализировали, к счастью, обошлось без последствий для нее и ребенка. Иначе бы точно пришлось прыгать с утеса. Теперь уже без машины, чтоб наверняка.  
  
Правда, после всего, уже оправившись от шока, Эбби съехала, перестала разговаривать с Уиллом, а потом и отправила ему бумаги на развод.  
  
Не то, чтоб это было такой уж неожиданностью... тем не менее, остальные считали именно так.  
  
— Вы не думаете, что это слишком поспешно? – спросил адвокат Эбби при встрече с Уиллом.  
— Это не мне решать, – пожал плечами тот и взял ручку со стола.  
  
Они сидели в одной из тех контор, которые, пусть и сохраняют все составляющие уюта, но кажутся пустыми и безликими. И картины с синими горными вершинами будто добавляли холода в обстановку. Эбби не пришла, но в этом и не было необходимости. Особенно на ее сроке. Ей совершенно не стоило нервничать, в этом Уилл был полностью уверен.  
  
— А я думаю, что поспешно, – сказал адвокат.  
— Правда? – Уилл недоуменно поднял брови и замер над бумагами. – С чего бы это?  
  
Адвокат Эбби кашлянул. Это был невысокий, круглолицый мужчины со сверкающей лысиной. Он выглядел одновременно и как чей-то добрый дядюшка, и как прототип типичного бондовского злодея.  
  
— Я не должен обсуждать своих клиентов, но, ради Бога, мистер Циммерман, ваша жена вот-вот родит. В таком состоянии тяжело рассуждать здраво. Когда мы ждали первенца, я три месяца ночевал у друзей, а со вторым ребенком не мог вздохнуть свободно из-за полного дома ее техасских родственников... и это не смешно.  
  
Уилл понял, что улыбается.  
  
— Простите, – он снял очки, – но я себе это представил.  
— Не принимайте таких решений, не поразмыслив, – продолжил адвокат. – Ваша жена может передумать. Да и вам самим надо быть разумнее...  
— Вы ее адвокат, – просто сказал Уилл, – а я ее муж. И я знаю, что если Эбби что-то решила, она не отступится. Я не оспариваю суммы алиментов и согласен по всем пунктам. Где подписать?  
  
Он протер очки и снова надел их. Адвокат тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Забавно, что чужого человека развод Уилла волновал больше, чем самого Уилла. Синяя дымка спокойствия поглощала эмоции и воспоминания, делая их с Эбби супружескую жизнь чем-то далеким и зыбким.  
  
Он не волновался о бывшей жене, она словно бы отступила куда-то в тень, точно так же, как кредит за дом, фиксированная сумма которого ежемесячно вычиталась из зарплаты. Поначалу чувствуешь, а после перестаешь даже замечать, настолько рутинным это становится.  
  
Встречи с доктором Лайтем были назначены по пятницам, Уилл заезжал к ней после работы, а потом отправлялся домой. И в один из таких дней он с удивлением увидел бывшего мужа Хелен, "Джон Друитт – чистота вашего города!", как упорно кричали рекламные листовки и щиты. Кандидат Друитт выезжал с их улицы.  
  
Уилл загнал машину в гараж и пошел к соседке напротив. Входная дверь оказалась заперта, но задняя – открыта.  
  
Когда доктор Лайтем поинтересовалась, общается ли Уилл с Хелен, он сказал, что нет. И даже не соврал, потому что после аварии у них обоих просто не было времени, особой возможности и желания что-то обсуждать. Но фразы "Не приближайся ко мне" ни с одной из сторон тоже не было.  
  
Потому Уилл посчитал, что ничто не запрещает ему войти в ее дом.  
  
Хелен била цветочные вазы. Спокойно и целенаправленно, словно выполняя некий ритуал. Пока Уилл наблюдал, она раз за разом пыталась расколотить тяжелую вазу с сине-фиолетовыми узорами, бросая ее об пол и снова поднимая.  
  
— Мне принести молоток? – спросил Уилл.  
  
Хелен обернулась и хмуро свела брови.  
  
— Ты давно там стоишь?  
— Достаточно. Я видел Друитта... он?.. – вопрос повис в воздухе незавершенным.  
  
И Уилл не знал точно, что именно он желал спросить. "Он вернулся к тебе?", "Он угрожает тебе?", "Он ошибся адресом?", "Он был похищен инопланетянами с Альфы Центавра и возвращен по чужому месту жительства?".  
  
— Оказывает моральную поддержку своей съехавшей с катушек жене, – процедила Хелен. – Чаю? Или последуешь доброму совету психолога и будешь меня игнорировать?  
— Одно другому не мешает, – улыбнулся Уилл. – Я могу выпить чаю и тебя проигнорировать. Но нет. В смысле, не буду. В смысле – да... черт, ты меня поняла, да?  
  
Хелен кивнула, поставила так и не разбившуюся вазу на столик и прошла мимо Уилла на кухню.  
  
Он ожидал, что она насыплет заварку в чашку, но вместо этого Хелен взялась сервировать чуть ли не целый стол.  
  
— Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в чайных церемониях, – отметил Уилл, – по-моему, мы должны сидеть на полу... разве нет?  
— Прекрати, – мягко попросила Хелен, – не надо защищаться от меня иронией. Пожалуйста.  
  
Она опустилась на стул напротив него и пододвинула Уиллу сахарницу и молочник.  
  
— Прости меня, – сказала Хелен, минуту или две понаблюдав за Уиллом, наливающим себе чай.  
— За что? – спросил тот. – Если из-за ваз, то ладно – это твое дело, можешь их хоть Друитту на голову надевать.  
— Не за это, – махнула рукой Хелен.  
— А за что?.. А-а-ай!  
  
Генри, кот Хелен, внезапно вспрыгнул Уиллу на руки. Тот дернулся, переворачивая чашку; оставшийся в ней чай пролился на стол.  
  
— Что ему надо? – спросил Уилл.  
  
Кот замурлыкал и боднул его головой в грудь.  
  
— Ты ему нравишься, – сказала Хелен. – Ты так часто носил его на руках, что стал для него членом семьи.  
— Боже упаси от таких пушистых родственников!  
  
Генри спрыгнул на пол и ушел под стол, гордо задрав хвост. Хелен тихо рассмеялась.  
  
— Так за что ты просишь прощения? – спросил Уилл, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору.  
  
Он попытался убрать чай со скатерки салфеткой, но это не очень получилось. Хелен поднялась и взяла полотенце из ящика. Темно-синее полотенце с какой-то непонятной сиреневой анаграммой.  
  
— За то, что втянула тебя в это, – сказала она, – у меня ведь не в первый раз творческий кризис...  
  
Хелен оказалась очень близко, и Уилл почувствовал себя героем какой-то мелодрамы. По закону жанра они сейчас должны посмотреть друг на друга, засмущаться от осознания того, насколько глубоко они оказались в зоне личного пространства друг друга, отскочить... а потом, минут через двадцать, признаться друг другу в пылкой влюбленности.  
  
Хелен спокойно посмотрела на Уилла и убрала за ухо упавшую ей на лицо прядь.  
  
— Почему ты так смотришь? – спросила она. – Творческие кризисы художников чуть менее шумные, чем у певцов, но тоже бывают.  
— Охотно верю, – ответил Уилл. – Но ты в этом не виновата...  
  
Она пожала плечами и вышла из кухни, унося полотенце.  
  
— И все-таки я не должна была тебя втягивать, – голос Хелен был чуть приглушен, но отлично слышался из другой комнаты.  
  
Она быстро вернулась назад, уже без полотенца, и снова села на свое место напротив Уилла.  
  
— Мои кризисы, – продолжила Хелен, – это мое дело. Я принесла массу неудобств, надеюсь, у вас с Эбби все будет хорошо.  
— Мы развелись, – просто ответил Уилл.  
— Сочувствую!  
— Я покажусь тебе жестоким, но я не уверен, что это то, по поводу чего стоит сочувствовать.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Вы отличная пара.  
— Как и вы с Друиттом, – не мог удержаться от шпильки Уилл.  
  
Хелен недовольно поджала губы. Генри мяукнул из-под стола.  
  
— Извини, – поднял руки Уилл, – я не должен был этого говорить... Как твой... творческий кризис?  
— Отлично, – улыбнулась Хелен, – он миновал, я начала совершенно новую серию, и вся эта история получила достаточно широкий резонанс и послужила мне рекламой, так что у меня сейчас хватает персональных заказов... но я не тороплюсь принимать предложения, потому что... о, черт...  
  
Она замолчала и горько улыбнулась.  
  
— Наверное, – продолжила Хелен, – тебе трудно слышать, как у меня все хорошо, когда твоя жизнь разваливается.  
— Нечему там было разваливаться, – холодно ответил Уилл.  
— Не стоит так говорить... к тому же ребенок.  
— Что ребенок? – спросил Уилл. – Почему все начинают спекулировать ребенком? Я не против отдавать деньги, если мне разрешат, я буду проводить с ним время, я не отказываюсь от своих вкладов в счет на колледж... почему все относятся к этому так, будто мы живем в Средневековье и я опозорил Эбби тем, что у нее будет ребенок?!  
  
Уилл понял, что кричит, нависая над Хелен.  
  
— Сядь, – сказала она, – или убирайся из моего дома.  
  
Он снова опустился на стул и на секунду прикрыл лицо ладонями.  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто на тебя регулярно орут, – сказал Уилл.  
— Мой брак был не очень счастливым, – пожала плечами Хелен, – так что ты прав – я не вправе судить о твоем.  
— Спасибо. И... извини.  
— Надеюсь, что с Эбби все наладится, – повторила Хелен. – Не спорь, ваш пес будет по ней скучать.  
— Она его забрала, – ответил Уилл.  
— О, тогда все точно серьезно.  
  
Сам не понимая, почему, Уилл рассмеялся. Хелен, спустя секунду, тоже. И, если бы кто-то задался вопросом, какого цвета был этот звук, то они оба сказали бы, что синего, как летнее безоблачное небо по другую сторону от садящегося солнца.  
  
Жизнь текла неспешно, но не была застойным болотом, как прежние годы. Уилл размышлял, не было ли это связано с его теперь уже бывшей женой. Вслух он такого никому, разумеется, не говорил: коллеги дежурно сочувствовали ему, а Хелен молча вставала на сторону Эбби... кстати, о Хелен. Их общение приобрело стабильный характер: почти каждый день кто-то из них наведывался к другому и они, как правило, обсуждали жизнь друг друга, тщательно избегая воспоминаний о неудавшемся двойном самоубийстве.  
  
Курс консультаций с доктором Лайтем подошел к концу, и в последний раз она попросила Уилла называть ее Мелиссой и поинтересовалась, не хочет ли он как-нибудь встретиться с ней в более непринужденной обстановке.  
  
— Ну, а что ты? – поинтересовалась Хелен, поправляя свое вязание.  
  
В последнее время она решила, что ей не помешает хобби; Уилл удивился, зачем ей это при такой работе, но в ответ получил только улыбку и реплику насчет тех, кто не воспринимает работу людей искусства всерьез.  
  
Впрочем, судя по результатам вязанья, его основной целью было купить много клубков ниток, с которыми мог бы играть Генри.  
  
— А что я? – спросил Уилл. – Сказал, что это было бы неразумно.  
— Это зря, судя по всему, Лайтем – интересная женщина.  
— Самовлюбленная, – продолжил Уилл, – воспитанная так, будто весь мир ей что-то должен. Типично для семей, где от детей откупаются деньгами.  
— И кто кому психотерапевт? – спросила Хелен.  
  
Они были дома у Уилла, сидели возле электрического камина, потушив весь свет, кроме маленькой лампы рядом с диваном. Он, по идее, должен был помочь Хелен разобраться с ее вязанием. Уилл же считал, что тут медицина бессильна и спасти этот синий шарф может только чудо.  
  
— Я не собираюсь влезать в новые отношения.  
— Ага, молодец, – сказала Хелен.  
— Я слышу неодобрение в твоем голосе?  
— Уилл, – она оторвалась от вязания и посмотрела на него, – никому не становилось хуже от одного или двух свиданий.  
— Та ли ты женщина, которая настаивала на том, чтоб я помирился с Эбби? – ужаснулся Уилл.  
— Я просто считаю, что молодому, перспективному врачу не надо проводить выходные дни и свободные вечера в компании чокнутой кошатницы, которая пишет батальные сцены Второй Мировой войны.  
— Что, правда? – удивился Уилл.  
— Нет. У меня всего один кот.  
— Я про войну!  
— А... – Хелен передернула плечами. – Ну да. Это та самая серия, про которую я говорила.  
  
Уилл потрясенно покачал головой.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал...  
— В студенческие времена мы с друзьями какое-то время увлекались реконструкцией.  
— Неудивительно для будущих деятелей искусства, – отметил Уилл.  
  
Они довольно мало говорили о прошлом, разве что о совсем недавнем: прошедшие дни и какие-то эпизоды из сравнительно-недавних событий. А тут неожиданно разговор пошел в столь отдаленное русло.  
  
— Ага, – ответила Хелен, – особенно если учитывать, что я занималась биохимией.  
— Ты... Что?!  
— Джеймс, – продолжила Хелен, – акушерством и гинекологией, Найджел – математикой, Никола – теоретической физикой... один Джон выбрал право.  
  
Уилл снова потрясенно покачал головой.  
  
— Почему ты бросила?  
— Наверное, у меня было слишком мало фантазии для биохимии, так что я стала художником.  
— Ты шутишь?  
  
Она улыбнулась; тени сделали ее лицо похожим на погребальную маску древних императоров.  
  
— На самом деле, все немного по-другому.  
— Джон? – спросил Уилл.  
— Да.   
  
И, разумеется, они не говорили о Друитте. Ну, исключая тот случай, когда Хелен появилась на пороге Уилла с бутылкой шампанского (этикетка, кстати, тоже была синей) и сказала: "Он проиграл!".   
  
Сам Цимерман почти игнорировал политику. В последнее время у него было слишком много сложных операций, после которых он возвращался домой выжатый, как лимон, и мог только раздеться и доползти до спальни. В то же время, похоже, Хелен очень порадовалась неудаче бывшего мужа. Уилл не знал, что именно случилось между ними и не стремился расспрашивать соседку. Если она захочет – расскажет сама.  
  
— Ладно, – сказала Хелен, когда пауза затянулась, – я пойду домой.  
— Если не хочешь идти, – ответил Уилл быстрее, чем успел осознать, что он говорит, – можешь переночевать у меня.  
  
Хелен насмешливо посмотрела на него.  
  
— Это не то, что ты могла подумать, – начал оправдываться Уилл. – Или не подумать, или... Хелен, я идиот и ничего плохого не имел ввиду. Честно.  
  
Она рассмеялась и взяла с дивана свою цветастую шаль, в которой пришла в гости – на улице было прохладно.  
  
— Не красней так, – сказала Хелен, – я поняла, что ты просто предлагал мне поспать у тебя на диване, как мог бы предложить кому-то из своих коллег, если бы те задержались слишком надолго. Но нет. Завтра с утра мне надо встретить друга.  
— Встретить?  
— Его самолет прилетает в восемь утра.  
  
Она поднялась, укуталась в шаль, забрала вязание и ушла.  
  
Уилл сомневался, не придумала ли Хелен рейс, чтоб разрешить сложившуюся между ними неловкость. Действительно, было странно делать предложение такого рода, когда они находились практически в интимной обстановке (камин, темнота, совместный вечер), но соседка, несмотря на то, что была человеком искусства, а может, и благодаря этому, отличалась удивительным спокойствием в том, что касалось личных вещей. На днях они обсуждали роман между коллегами Уилла, а Хелен рассказывала, как за ней увивался один скульптор из Нью-Джерси.  
  
Тем не менее, она сбежала слишком быстро.  
  
Наверное, именно желание разобраться в своих подозрениях и привело к дверям соседского дома следующим же вечером.  
  
Открыл Уиллу мужчина, которого он раньше не встречал. Ухоженный, но не до нарочитости, с сетью морщинок вокруг добрых ясных глаз и аккуратной бородкой. Он чем-то напомнил Циммерману их семейного врача, в старомодном чемоданчике которого всегда находилось что-то вкусное. Как правило, это были красиво оформленные витамины, но Уилла это мало заботило.  
  
— Здравствуйте, – сказал он.  
  
Мужчина окинул его цепким взглядом и сказал:  
— Вы же врач, верно? Две тяжелые операции сегодня... Недавно разведены, детей нет или слишком маленькие. Проблемы со зрением психогенные...  
— А? – отреагировал Уилл.  
  
За спиной у мужчины показалась Хелен.  
  
— Джеймс! – воскликнула она. – Хватит пугать человека. Заходи!  
— Тот самый Джеймс, – сказал Уилл, переступая порог, – который заканчивал акушерство и гинекологию?  
— Все верно, – чопорно ответил друг Хелен. – А вы?  
— Уилл Циммерман, сосед, – ошарашено ответил Циммерман.  
  
Вечер обещал быть интересным.  
  
Джеймс Уотсон, а именно так полностью звали старого товарища Хелен, был проездом в их городе. Он возвращался с очень престижного и очень узкоспециализированного симпозиума. Уилл мельком слышал о происходящем, но гинекология даже близко не была его специальностью. В то же время у Джеймса, как он узнал, была собственная клиника в Лондоне.  
  
— Я до сих пор удивляюсь, – сказал Уилл, – что Хелен училась на биохимическом!  
  
Они устроились в гостиной, которую хозяйка дома совмещала с мастерской и, насколько можно было судить, еще и со спальней и столовой. По крайней мере, Уилл часто видел небрежно застеленный диван и несколько невымытых тарелок и чашек с недопитым чаем. Ради приезда гостя Хелен сейчас навела в гостиной некое подобие порядка.  
  
— Меня больше удивляет, – в тон ему ответил Джеймс, – что она бросила. Хелен была одной из лучших студенток Оксфорда.  
  
Уилл подавился чаем и почувствовал, что близок к тому, чтоб зависнуть, словно старый компьютер.  
  
— Студентов, – тем временем спокойно поправила сама Хелен, – всех студентов, а не только девушек.  
— Тем не менее, она бросила, – продолжил Уотсон. – Не могу ее винить, если бы Джон позвал меня – я бы тоже оставил учебу позади.  
— К сожалению, – покачала головой Хелен, – он позвал меня.  
— Увы, наш общий друг скорее съел бы свой любимый кожаный плащ, нежели признал бы собственную бисексуальность.  
  
Уилл понял, что ему не суждено допить чай. Он прокашлялся. Потом еще раз. А потом всерьез задумался о том, что надышался краской и ему надо пойти погулять.  
  
— Кажется, – отметил Уотсон, – мы смутили твоего юного друга, Хелен.  
— Я не так и юн, – ответил Уилл почти обижено.  
— Всего десять лет разницы, – встала на его сторону Хелен, – примерно столько же, сколько у тебя с МакРеем.  
— Хелен, – с некоторой долей шуточного осуждения произнес Уотсон, – это был удар ниже пояса.  
  
Она рассмеялась. А Уилл очень болезненно ощутил то, насколько он лишний в их беседе.  
  
— Я пойду, – сказал он, вставая, – у меня завтра напряженный день.  
  
Уотсон понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Не стоит стыдиться, – сказал он, – говорить о том, что парочка англичан, обсуждающая прошлое, словно седые старики, тебя утомила.  
— Вовсе нет… – начал Уилл, но наткнулся на спокойный взгляд Джеймса и вздохнул. – Ладно, утомила. К тому же, наверное, я просто отвык от общения. Моя социальная жизнь…  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
  
— Не слишком активна в последнее время.  
— Я провожу тебя до дверей, – сказала Хелен.  
Уилл хотел было возмутиться и ответить, что сам найдет дорогу, но понял, что соседка хочет с ним переговорить.  
  
У выхода Хелен тихо спросила:  
— Мы тебя не слишком шокировали?  
— Меня шокировало то, что ты заканчивала Оксфорд, – ответил Уилл, – а дальше я просто реагировал на внешние раздражители.  
  
Она усмехнулась.  
  
— Я же не закончила Оксфорд.  
— Все равно, это… ломает стереотипы. Как и доктор Уотсон.  
— Извини еще раз.  
  
Они стояли в дверях, очень близко друг к другу, и разговаривали шепотом. Уилл снова подумал, что это напоминает ему какую-то дурацкую мелодраму. Хелен плотнее запахнула свою шаль, на этот раз – сине-белую, и сказала:  
  
— Сладких снов.  
— Ага, – ответил Уилл, поворачиваясь, – и тебе.  
  
Уже на следующий вечер Уилл глубоко пожалел о том, что он заикнулся о своей отсутствующей общественной жизни. Потому что Вселенная словно бы услышала его стенания и намекнула его друзьям, что хорошо бы навестить загрустившего сотоварища.   
Что они и сделали довольно бесцеремонным способом: попросту заявились к нему под двери с пиццей, пивом, стопкой дисков и некой большой плоской коробкой.  
  
— Ну, здравствуйте, Бонни и Клайд, – сказал Уилл.  
  
Он уже почти лег спать, так что на нем были только халат и пижама. Но учитывая то, кто стоял перед ним, смущаться было особо нечего.  
  
— Я детектив, – с мрачной суровостью "настоящего копа" заявил Джо.  
  
Образ немного портили синяя бандана (Уилл порой подозревал, что слишком сильно акцентируется на этом цвете), поношенные джинсы и футболка с символикой Бэтмена.  
  
— А я вообще невинная овечка, – добавила Кейт.  
  
На ней был обычный набор одежды, которая не то прикидывалась фирменной, не то действительно ей была, пока не попала в секонд-хэнд три или четыре раза. Ее розово-черная, утыканная значками сумка, словно украденная у эмо-кида, резко выбивалась из образа.  
  
— Это что? – спросил Уилл, указывая на странную коробку подмышкой у Кейт.  
— Монополия, – ответила она.  
— И еще ты принесла все вышедшие сезоны ''Сверхъестественного'', – уточнил Уилл.  
— А еще немного музыки, – не стала отпираться Кейт, – на случай, если твоя экс-благоверная выбросила все, кроме ванильной попсы.  
— Слушай, друг, – сказал Джо, – ты или пошли нас, или впусти.  
  
Уилл вздохнул и отступил в сторону.  
  
— Входите.  
  
Джо и Кейт были своего рода уникальными. Они были друзьями только Уилла, а не Эбби, как многие другие... более того, она их жутко не любила и требовала свести общение до минимума. Впрочем, по здравому рассуждению, Уилл вполне понимал точку зрения Эбби. Это во-первых. А, во-вторых, они не имели никакого отношения к медицине.  
  
Когда-то, во время одного дела, напарника Джо Кавано подстрелили. Оперировал его именно доктор Уильям Циммерман. В толпе причитающих родственников и друзей, слетевшихся в больницу, словно стая саранчи, лишь один выглядел как человек, готовый слушать. Так Уилл и познакомился с Джо.  
  
А что касается Кейт Фриландер, то она была словно одуванчик. Не в том смысле, который вкладывают люди, когда описывают милых и солнечных знакомых, а в том, который вкладывают садоводы, пытающиеся извести вездесущий сорняк.  
  
Она, как и одуванчики на любимой клумбе тети Уилла, появлялась исподволь и так вписывалась в обстановку, что только под конец вечера, прощаясь, Циммерман осознавал, что она в определенный момент подсела к ним с Джо и включилась в беседу.  
  
Немного странные ребята, но единственные, кому, не считая, конечно же, Хелен, Уилл мог рассказать все и не бояться, что его не поймут или разболтают всем прочим врачам.  
  
Они обосновались у него в гостиной. Кейт включила музыку и не реагировала на все попытки Уилла объяснить, что все в порядке, у него нет депрессии и суицидальных мыслей, а тот случай с чуть не упавшей в реку машиной – досадная случайность.  
  
— Да не пытался я покончить жизнь самоубийством, – хмуро доказывал Уилл друзьям. – И я собирался позвонить кому-то из вас, просто не хотел сваливать свои проблемы еще на чью-то здоровую голову.  
— Парень, – Кейт покачала полупустой бутылкой, – ты видишь тут здоровые головы?  
  
Стоит сказать, что этот вечер стал показательным в смысле понимания намеков со стороны Вселенной. А также наличия чувства юмора у нее же. "Здоровые головы" вскоре появились: в дверь позвонили Хелен и Джеймс.  
  
— Синяя клетка, – сказал доктор Уотсон, рассматривая Уилла с ног до головы, – всецело одобряю.  
— У тебя что, пижамная вечеринка? – поинтересовалась Хелен.  
  
Уилл только сейчас понял, что так и не переоделся после прихода Кейт и Джо, оставшись в пижаме и халате.  
  
— Ну-у-у... – глубокомысленно сказал он.  
  
А потом не менее глубокомысленно добавил:  
— Э-э-э...  
  
В отличие от Уилла Хелен и Джеймс были полностью одеты, словно еще и не ложились, что было вполне вероятно. И они терпеливо ждали разумного, членораздельного ответа.  
  
От продолжения монолога, наполненного глубинным философским содержанием, Уилла уберегла Кейт. Она появилась, словно живое воплощение мультяшного черта, у его левого плеча.  
  
— О! – сказала она. – Еще гости! Входите!  
  
Она втащила слегка ошарашенных Хелен и Джеймса внутрь дома, а Уиллу оставалось только со вздохом закрыть за ними дверь.  
  
— Раньше ты жаловался на музыку посреди ночи, – отметила Хелен, снимая пончо с абстрактными узорами, – теперь все явно изменилось.  
— Соседи могут вызвать копов, – сказала Кейт, – правда, у нас тут и так есть один... Джо, ты же взял с собой значок?  
  
Они все прошли в гостиную, где Кавано задумчиво разглядывал последний кусок пиццы. Он собирался что-то ответить, но заметил Хелен и Джеймса и нахмурился.  
  
— Простите за то, что помешали, – сказал он. – Мы немедленно выключим музыку.  
  
Уиллу было непривычно слышать от Джо подобный тон и столь серьезное обращение. Циммерман мельком подумал, что, наверное, именно так говорит детектив Кавано, а не его друг Джо.  
  
— Мы говорили, что нам что-то мешает? – в свою очередь спросила Хелен.   
— На самом деле, – объяснил Джеймс, – мы оба страдали от бессонницы, так что решили зайти.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.   
  
Он боялся, что эти двое не впишутся в обстановку, но он ошибся. Уже спустя минут десять они все впятером начали партию в Монополию, периодически забывая о том, что играют, так как отвлекались на беседу.  
  
— Кстати, – когда зашла речь о ролевиках, сказал Уилл, – Хелен и Джеймс когда-то занимались реконструкцией.  
— Не сравнивай, – ответил Кавано, – реконструкторы и ролевики часто воюют между собой.  
— Это было не всерьез, – сказала Хелен.  
  
Джеймс улыбнулся.  
  
— Но это отняло у нас Найджела.  
— Отняло? – удивился Уилл.  
— Метролэнд помнишь? – спросила Хелен. – Завязка похожая, когда мы участвовали с группой из Франции: он встретил девушку своей мечты, и теперь они живут в Лондоне.  
— Уже нет, – сказал Джеймс, – к тому же... Хелен, не только он встретил девушку своей мечты. Как звали ту обожательницу лемуров? Шарлин?   
— Шарлотта, Джеймс, – ответила Хелен, – и ты это прекрасно помнишь.  
  
Уилл тщательно пересчитывал и сортировал свои "сбережения"; это была странная версия Монополии с деньгами одинакового синего цвета, вне зависимости от номинала. Он поинтересовался:  
— Друитт что, чуть было не сбежал с ней?  
— Не Друитт, – с улыбкой сказал Джеймс, – вовсе даже не Друитт...  
  
Хелен посмотрела на него крайне мрачно.  
  
— Один-один, – сказала она.  
  
Ни Кейт, ни Джо не поняли о чем речь. Ну или хорошо сделали вид. Правда, это не помешало Уиллу еще раз подумать о том, что именно он не хочет знать о своей соседке. К счастью, ситуацию спас Кавано.  
  
— Кейт, а как у тебя с тем доктором?  
— Каким из? – оживилась Фриландер. – Блондином или рыженьким?  
— Рави Непроизносимая Фамилия.  
— Рави? – переспросил Уилл. – Я о нем не слышал.  
  
Личная жизнь Кейт имела свойство закручиваться странными спиралями. Наверное, во многом из-за уже упомянутой сорняковой натуры Фриландер, а может, и по каким-то другим причинам. Количество обожателей, различающихся настойчивостью, колебалось от двух до пяти в разные периоды знакомства Уилла с Кейт.  
  
Докторов, насколько помнил Уилл, было двое. Имен, если они и были названы, он не помнил.  
  
Самым смешным в ситуации с Кейт было то, что у нее имелся жених. Правда, казалось, что говорить о нем она станет только под пытками.  
  
— Рави появился в моей жизни, когда ты попробовал сигануть в омут головой, – любезно пояснила Кейт. – И у нас все хорошо. В отличие от рыженького он не хочет секса, а в отличие от блондина не хочет поиметь мне мозг и познакомить с родней. Мы просто дружим, Кавано, хватит ржать!  
  
Джо поднял руки.  
  
— А фамилия у Рави, – поинтересовался Джеймс, – не Ганапатирамани?  
— А что? – насторожилась Кейт.  
— На симпозиуме я встретил одного врача с такой фамилией, Деклан с ним потом тоже общался, мы...  
  
Хелен хмыкнула.  
  
— Только не говори, что потащил МакРея на симпозиум.  
— Он не против повышать свою квалификацию...  
— Джеймс, разве Деклан не нейрохирург?  
  
Кейт и Джо задумчиво переглянулись и с интересом прислушались к шутливой перепалке Хелен и Джеймса.  
  
— Боже, – сказал Уилл, – опять? Согласитесь на ничью.  
— Нет-нет, – заметила Кейт, – пусть продолжают.  
  
Уилл снова вздохнул.  
  
Как ни удивительно, но они разошлись практически в нормальное время. По крайней мере, светать еще не начинало, когда Кейт и Джо засобирались, а Джеймс и Хелен тихо попрощались и ушли.   
  
— Не теряйся, – сказала на прощание Кейт. – А то мало ли, решишь в следующий раз устроить самосожжение.  
— Да, – согласился Кавано, застегивая куртку, – позови нас, мы дров добавим.  
  
Закрывая за ними дверь, Уилл подумал, что все могло быть хуже. Например, его женой была бы Кейт. Или он был бы коллегой Кавано. Так что не все было в его жизни так уж плохо.  
  
Мир вокруг раскручивался словно по спирали. Дни шли за днями, они не сливались в одной целое, но создавали ощущение полета. И, по большому счету, какая разница: вниз или вверх?  
  
— Эбби позавчера родила, – сказал Уилл.  
  
Они с Хелен завтракали вместе. Их вечерние посиделки плавно превратились во встречи в любое время суток. Это казалось таким естественным, что второй может спокойно прийти к тебе в дом, открыв дверь своим ключом. Уилл не мог даже сказать точно, когда они обменялись дубликатами – это просто случилось.  
  
— Навестишь ее? – спросила Хелен.  
— Я вчера почти целый день провел с ней...  
  
Хелен оторвалась от газеты, которую читала.  
  
— И?  
— Не знаю, – сказал Уилл.  
  
Это было правдой. Он в самом деле не знал, как именно реагировать на то, что у него теперь есть ребенок. Странно, но он даже не мог вспомнить деталей. Просто вчера видел бывшую жену. Не осталось никаких чувств, только воспоминания, поддернутые синей дымкой.  
  
— Как отреагировала Эбби? – спросила Хелен.  
— Нормально, рассказывала о том, как живет и радовалась, что мы все еще друзья.  
— Что ж, рада за тебя.  
  
И в ее голосе Уиллу почудилось недовольство.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что нам стоило бы наладить отношения? – спросил он прямо.  
— Я думаю, что тебе просто стоило бы разобраться в том, что тебе нужно в жизни.  
  
Она допила свой чай, сложила газету и ушла, позвякивая браслетами на запястьях.  
  
Что ему нужно в жизни? Если бы Уилл знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
Дни переходили в недели. Ребенок, дочь Уилла, очень похожая на маму Эбби, по утверждениям самой Эбби, чувствовала себя отлично. Бывшая жена периодически звонила и рассказывала о ее успехах, но на предложение приехать чаще всего отвечала отказом.  
  
Уилла искренне удивляло то, как Эбби относится к нему. Будто действительно между ними не было ничего.  
  
— Что происходит? – спросил он однажды, когда она вновь позвонила рассказать, как хорошо Астрид (так она назвала малышку) сегодня покушала.  
— Ничего, – ответила Эбби. – Или о чем ты?  
— Я не могу понять, ты хочешь наладить отношения или добиться моего чувства вины? Или что?  
  
Эбби молчала достаточно долго, чтоб Уилл начал волноваться. Но потом она ответила, все так же спокойно, пусть и не беззаботно:  
  
— Уилл, у меня мало друзей. А в тебе я уверена.  
— После всего? – не мог не спросить он.  
— На самом деле, ты единственный, кто действительно меня поддерживает и кто не осуждает за развод с тобой.  
  
Приехать в гости Эбби разрешила спустя два месяца. "Иммунная система уже сформировалась", как заявила она.  
  
Они сидели в гротескно-уютной кухоньке квартиры Эбби и пили какой-то травяной чай, который Уиллу казался просто подкрашенной водой, но он не решался сказать об этом Эбби. Астрид спала, что было, по мнению ее матери, чудом.  
  
Сейчас она походила на саму себя времен студенчества. Все те же небрежно убранные волосы, никакой косметики и синяки под глазами. Но при этом светилась изнутри абсолютной радостью, словно постигала секреты мироздания. О первом и последнем Уилл сказал, про прочее предпочел умолчать.  
  
— Я злилась на тебя, – сказала Эбби. – Особенно после того, как ты так небрежно подписал документы. Эддисон, мой адвокат, мне сказал, что ты не сомневался.  
  
Уилл поставил кружку на стол и набрал воздуха для ответа, но Эбби опередила его.  
  
— А потом я все поняла, – сказала она, – в то время, как остальные, даже мои родители, пытались надавить на меня и вразумить, ты просто согласился с моим решением. Я это очень ценю.  
— Я... – начал Уилл и осекся.  
  
Эбби напряженно улыбнулась.  
  
— Понимаю, что для тебя это звучит жестоко, – сказала она, – может быть, ты ждал чего-то другого. Что все наладится или еще что-то. Но я рада, что мы развелись. Мне тяжело, но я счастлива, понимаешь?  
  
Эта речь звучала, как заготовленная, но не было похоже, что Эбби врет. Уилл улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Если Астрид что-то будет нужно или тебе нужна будет помощь – ты знаешь, что можешь ко мне обратиться.  
— Да, – Эбби улыбнулась, теперь искренне, – это как когда ты всегда помогал мне с лабораторными. Помнишь?  
  
Уилл кивнул.  
  
Когда они прощались, Эбби спросила:  
— У тебя кто-то есть?  
  
Это был вопрос, на который Уилл ответил, не задумываясь и не отвлекаясь от застегивания своей синей куртки.  
  
— Да, – сказал он.  
  
А потом осознал, что ошибся, но не стал себя поправлять.  
  
— Это хорошо, – кивнула Эбби, – я рада. У меня тоже кое-кто есть, но я не буду рассказывать, чтоб не сглазить.  
  
Дома Уилл пересказал почти все Хелен, и та спросила:  
— Под кем-то ты имел ввиду Мелиссу или Кейт?  
— Ты шутишь? Я подумываю, не перенести ли мне номер доктора Лайтем в черный список контактов, а Кейт почти замужем.  
— Тогда кого? – спросила Хелен.  
— Наверное, тебя.  
  
В мелодрамах герои обычно долго ходят вокруг да около, не решаясь сказать о своих чувствах. Признаться для них сродни величайшему испытанию, а Уилл сказал это, даже не задумываясь. В принципе, как самокритично решил он, сегодняшний день у него вообще был удивительным в этом плане. Он слишком много говорил до того, как успевал осознать, стоит ли это делать.  
  
Хелен опустила уголки губ и нахмурилась, Уилл уже знал ее мимику и понимал, что это выражение чего-то среднего между удивлением и оценкой ситуации с разных точек зрения.  
  
— Буду считать комплиментом, – сказала Хелен.  
— Почему? – не понял Уилл.  
— Потому что я старше тебя или потому что чуть было не довела тебя до суицида. Выбирай причину на свое усмотрение.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Я тоже.  
  
Уилл не могу вспомнить ни одной мелодрамы, в которой бы после признания чувств надо было делать или говорить что-то еще. Разве что если пара поссорилась, но ведь они не поссорились...  
  
— Ладно, – сказал Уилл, снимая очки, – я устал и не могу мыслить здраво. Поговорим об этом позже.  
  
Хелен согласно кивнула.  
  
Они мирно попрощались, она пошла к себе, а Уилл поднялся наверх, принял душ и лег в кровать. Но сон не шел к нему с удивительным упорством. Создавалось впечатление, что он мирно сидел дома целый день, а вовсе не был на работе, а после – у Эбби.  
  
Уилл пытался не думать о Хелен, но мысли о ней постоянно лезли к нему в голову. Решение появилось само по себе. Его можно было отложить до утра, но кто знает, что случится тогда.  
  
Ему удалось одеться и сбежать вниз по лестнице за рекордно быстрое время. Еще быстрее удалось перебежать дорогу и добраться до дома Хелен. В гостиной горел свет, так что Уилл не боялся ее разбудить.  
  
— Хелен! Открой! Это я! Хелен!  
  
Она открыла дверь резко, и Уилл замер с занесенным кулаком.  
  
— Боже мой, ты что, потерял свой ключ?  
  
Она не включала дополнительного света и, полускрытая тенью, с распущенными волосами и в длинном синем халате, казалась каким-то таинственным созданием. Не то призраком, не то демоном, не то заблудшей дриадой.  
  
— Я просто должен был прийти!  
— Ну, так заходи.  
  
Она отступила от дверей и, когда Уилл буквально ввалился в дом, спросила:  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
— В абсолютном, – ответил он. – Хелен, я не знаю, правильно ли ты поняла меня сегодня вечером...  
— Ты пил?  
  
Генри, сбежавший по лестнице, с мяуканьем бросился к Уиллу, будто собираясь протаранить его ноги.  
  
— Нет! Послушай меня...  
  
Идея прийти начинала казаться все более и более идиотской.  
  
— Давай пройдем в дом и сядем, – предложила Хелен, – может быть, тогда ты сможешь выразить свою мысль яснее.  
  
Уилл собирался спорить, но вместо этого пожал плечами и послушно прошел в гостиную. Хелен взяла Генри на руки и последовала за ним.  
  
Они сидели, как в тот раз, перед неудачной аварией, и разговаривали. Только сейчас была ночь, но краска пахла все так же, а на лице Хелен застыло выражение недоуменной вежливости. Так она выслушивала идеи Уилла, которые казались ей не слишком правдоподобными.  
  
— Ты, – начал он, стараясь собрать все мысли воедино, – самый важный человек в моей жизни. Я готов делиться с тобой всеми своими переживаниями... да я и делюсь. Хелен, мы ведем себя, как женатая пара! В смысле, все эти завтраки по утрам...  
— Странно было бы, будь завтраки по вечерам, – вполголоса сказала она и улыбнулась, – извини, продолжай.  
— Пойми, – Уилл откинулся на спинку кресла, снова собирая воедино все мысли, – ты сейчас все для меня. И это не какая-то глупость или еще что-то. Я люблю тебя.  
— Я поняла, – она кивнула, – ты для меня тоже очень важен, но... что ты предлагаешь? Поехать в Вегас и пожениться за пять минут?  
— Ну, мы можем хотя бы пойти наверх и заняться сексом...  
  
Господи. Он. Сказал. Это. Вслух. Уилл почувствовал, как жар заливает его лицо и распространяется по шее. Все-таки он сошел с ума. Или надышался краской. Или с ним случилось еще что-то... или ему надоело ходить вокруг да около. Впрочем, от своего предложения он бы не отказался, только от формулировки.   
  
— Да-а-а, – протянула Хелен, – в тебе умер романтик, Уилл. Умер и начал гнить. Теперь в его раздувшемся трупе уже вовсю копошатся личинки мух и черви.  
— Можно без наглядности? – спросил Уилл. – И... это означает "нет", "нет, я не хочу тебя больше видеть" или "пошел вон, грязный извращенец"?  
— Проклятье, – Хелен осторожно спустила со своих колен Генри, – это означает "да"!  
Когда-то кто-то, скорее всего – Кейт, сказал Уиллу, что в постели главное – это чувство юмора. Оно здорово помогает справиться с неловкостью и не чувствовать себя идиотом.  
  
Впрочем, кто-то еще говорил ему, что главное – это доверие к партнеру.  
  
Уилл же для себя этой ночью решил, что главное – это остаться в живых. Потому что они с Хелен сначала чуть было не перевернули мольберт, все же перевернули кофейный столик со все той же неразбиваемой вазой, которая угодила под ноги Уиллу, и он почти утянул Хелен с собой на пол, когда начал падать, потом дважды чуть было не упали с лестницы и оттоптали истерично заоравшему Генри хвост.  
  
— Если мы сейчас промахнемся мимо кровати... – проворчал Уилл.  
— У нее еще могут подломиться ножки, – успокоила его Хелен, скидывая халат.  
  
Раздевание Уилла заняло значительно больше времени.  
  
Он не мог сказать, что в его жизненном опыте это был лучший секс, точно так же, как и не мог назвать его худшим или каким бы то ни было еще. Главным казалось то, с кем он был.  
  
Волосы Хелен пахли миндалем и краской, как и ее кожа. Подушечки пальцев и сами ладони ощущались шероховатыми и твердыми, хотя Уилл и не назвал бы ощущение от ее прикосновений неприятным.  
  
Когда все закончилось и они замерли друг рядом с другом на разворошенной постели, он не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло.  
  
— Не ожидала от себя такой скорости в отношениях, – пробормотала Хелен.  
— Мы почти год ходили друг вокруг друга, – ответил Уилл.  
  
Он болтался на грани сна и яви и хотел быстрее перейти в первое состояние.  
  
— Год... забавно тогда, почему Эбби родила так недавно.  
  
Хелен принялась расталкивать Уилла.  
  
— Что такое? – спросил он. – Оставь меня в покое!  
— Уилл! – Хелен все-таки заставила его сесть на кровати и посмотреть на нее. – Послушай, сколько прошло с твоего развода?  
— Он был через пару недель после того, как мы чуть было не разбились. Значит...  
  
Сонливость как рукой сняло.  
  
— Полгода, – сказал Уилл. – Плюс-минус. Я не уверен...  
— А на каком месяце была Эбби? – снова спросила Хелен.  
— Я не... Что происходит?  
— Боюсь, у нас есть только один способ узнать... 

***

  
  
— Как они? – спросила Кейт, сбегая по лестнице.  
  
Уилл и Магнус все так же лежали в баках, подключенные к массе пикающих и мигающих машин.  
  
— Говорят, – ответил Генри, – что их разумы синхронизировались после той вспышки. Похоже, дозировка на этот раз вышла верной и новых проблем не должно быть.  
  
— Кроме того, что они будут недовольны, когда проснутся, – ответила Кейт.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Эй, я просто говорю, что у них там счастливая жизнь. Думаешь, им сильно захочется возвращаться во все наше дерьмо?  
  
Генри не ответил. И не потому, что ему было нечего сказать, а потому, что лампочки на аппаратах замигали, меняя цвет с синего на красный и показывая, что разумы пациентов пробуждаются, на этот раз – окончательно.


End file.
